


Every Breath of Mine is Yours

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Finn and Rey decide to help Poe relax after a busy day.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Every Breath of Mine is Yours

Running the Resistance and rebuilding the Republic was a tiring job, but someone had to do it and Poe knew he was one of the people most qualified to do it. Most of the Resistance members were just people that wanted to do right and defeat the First Order - most hadn’t been part of the Republic. 

Poe found himself running between meetings with different groups as he tried to get things working while also trying to train new pilots for the Republic. For the past few weeks, Poe had very little time to himself and he knew he needed to do something soon or he might go crazy. He just wanted a few hours where he didn’t have to worry about anything, and preferably he’d also get to spend that time with Rey and Finn.

Their relationship almost seemed to be on hold. Things had been going well between them and they’d really figured out a dynamic that worked for all three of them, but then, they’d all gotten so busy. While Poe was working for the Republic, Finn and Rey were working on Jedi business. Not only were Rey and Finn working on their own skills, but they were also getting ready to start training others. It was a big job, and it often left them exhausted.

If Poe did get a chance to spend time with Finn and Rey, they didn’t have a chance to do much more than sleep and maybe give each other a quick kiss. Poe missed the times when they could just lay in bed together for a few hours and actually enjoy themselves.

As he walked back to his quarters, he assumed he would spend the evening like every other for the past few weeks. He’d eat a quick meal, respond to any critical messages and hopefully get a few hours of sleep before anyone needed him again. If he was lucky, he’d have a chance to see Rey and Finn, but their schedules usually kept them apart.

It was a surprise when he walked inside his quarters and Rey and Finn were both there, sitting at the table with what looked like a proper meal in front of them. And they had enough for all three of them. Poe’s mouth watered - he hadn’t had an actual meal in weeks, as he’d survived off of ration bars and whatever snacks he could put in his pockets.

“What’s this?” Poe asked as he joined them at the table.

“Thought you could use a break,” Finn said.

“We’ve all been working hard lately,” Rey said. “We hardly see each other so Finn and I decided we were going to make some time for the three of us.”

Poe grinned. It was just what he had wanted, and he almost suspected that the Jedi had read his mind, but they would have had to plan this before Poe was even thinking about it.

“Thanks guys,” he said. They talked about nothing in particular as they ate, as none of them wanted to talk about work things if they didn’t need to. Poe also thought that Rey and Finn were taking every opportunity to touch him as well - a casual touch on the arm or a brush of hands. It was nice and Poe appreciated it.

When they had finished eating, Rey or Finn used the Force to clean up. It really was convenient dating a pair of Jedi. Poe thought he’d go sit on the couch for a bit and hopefully cuddle up with Rey and Finn, but they had other ideas. Finn took him by the arm and led him to the refresher.

“Eating decent meals isn’t the only thing we’ve been neglecting,” Finn said. 

“Oh?” Poe asked with a grin. “I like where this is going.”

“Good,” Finn said, giving Poe a kiss. “Because we have a lot more planned.”

Finn started to undress Poe and Poe did the same to Finn, but Poe was very easily distracted, and he found the need to stop and kiss every part of Finn as he revealed his skin. That seemed to distract Finn as well, because soon, he had his hands in Poe’s hair, petting him while Poe continued kissing Finn.

“Hurry up,” Rey called, getting Poe’s attention. He raised his head and saw that Rey was already naked and turning on the shower. Once that was done, she walked over to Finn and Poe. “Come on, you two.”

Rey started in on undressing the both of them, and unfortunately, she wasn’t as easily distracted by kisses as Finn was. Poe tried, but Rey hardly even seemed to notice and continued on her task. It was probably a good thing that one of them was able to focus. Once she had finished, she finally returned the attention kissing Poe and then Finn before grabbing them by their hands and leading them to the shower.

Whenever the three of them showered together, Poe was glad for the modifications Rey had made, as the shower that they started with could barely fit two of them. But Rey had fixed that problem and built them a shower that could comfortably fit all three of them. It was still impossible to move or even stand without touching each other but none of them had a problem with that. Even if there was space, they would not have wanted to separate.

They kissed as they washed each other, and as always, Poe had trouble deciding who to kiss. He wanted to kiss both Rey and Finn at the same time and he constantly switched from one to the other, only stopping when he had to let Rey and Finn kiss. At least he was able to touch both of them at the same time.

Once they had finished in the shower, they dried each other off and Poe felt happier than he had been in a long time. He knew he needed to make more time to spend with Finn and Rey in the future. 

“Thanks, guys,” Poe said as they put the towels away. “I really needed this.”

“We’re not done yet,” Finn said, lifting Poe into his arms. “We have more planned. Unless you’d rather just sleep. We can do that too.”

“I can’t say no to whatever it is you have planned,” Poe said, grinning as he wrapped an arm behind Finn’s neck. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Finn carried Poe out of the refresher and into their bedroom and set him down on the bed gently. Before he let go, Finn gave Poe a quick kiss. Poe tried to hold him in place, but Finn pulled away and Rey took his place. That was just fine with Poe and he wrapped his arms around her, while Rey put her hands on his hips as she settled down on his lap.

“Just so you know,” she said, one of her hands drifting towards his cock. “Finn and I are doing some… training. We won’t use the Force on you. Unless you want us to.”

“Training?” Poe asked. That was a new one. 

“We’ve been thinking about it for a while,” Rey said. “But we wanted to be sure we could do this. We practiced.”

“What exactly did you practice?” Poe asked.

“You want us to show you?” Finn asked. He didn’t have a chance to answer before he felt fingers brushing over his nipples. But it wasn’t fingers because Rey’s hands were still much lower and Finn was too far away. It wasn’t hard to figure out exactly what happened - he’d seen Finn and Rey do all kinds of things with the Force. It was really no surprise they could use it for a gentle touch.

“Is that okay?” Rey asked.

“It’s…” Poe was about to tell them it was fine, that he didn’t mind if they used the Force on him like that. But they were always completely honest with each other. “It’s a bit strange. Maybe tell me before you do that and we’ll see how it goes.”

That seemed to describe their entire relationship. There was a lot of experimentation and seeing what they all liked, as there had definitely been a learning process. Poe had been the only one who’d had a previous relationship and hadn’t even kissed a woman before Rey. But they’d figured things out for the most part, although Rey had turned out to be quite adventurous, meaning there was always something new to try out.

“Maybe we’ll try another time,” Finn said, as he sat down next to Poe and Rey. He ran a hand down Poe’s back. “Tonight, we just want you to relax. You’ve been working hard and you deserve to be taken care of.”

“I like the sound of that,” Poe said.

“You don’t mind if Rey and I are using the Force on each other, do you?”

“No,” Poe said, shaking his head. 

“You probably won’t even notice anything,” Rey said, moving off of Poe’s lap. “Now let’s get you comfortable.”

Rey moved so she was behind Poe. While she pulled him backwards so he was leaning against her, Finn focused on his legs, moving his hips forward. Poe wrapped his legs around Finn and reached back with one arm to touch Rey. She turned his head so she could kiss him and at the same time, Finn started to kiss his neck.

“Fuck,” Poe moaned. Finn moved lower, kissing down Poe’s body. Finn had a hand on Poe’s thigh and he started to move it up, cupping Poe’s balls before moving down, teasing his hole. He felt Finn’s other hand moving and he started to look down, but Rey turned his head towards her, kissing him.

Soon, he felt a now slick finger pressing against him and as Finn pushed inside, Poe moaned into Rey’s mouth. Finn was kissing his stomach and Poe could feel him moving lower and lower on his body. Finn’s cheek brushed against Poe’s cock and Poe couldn’t help but push his hips towards Finn, wanting him to give his cock the attention he was giving everything else.

Finn never failed to disappoint, licking Poe’s cock and then sucking the head into his mouth. At the same time, Finn pushed a second finger inside and Rey’s fingers moved to his nipples, teasing them gently. 

“How do you feel?” Rey asked.

“Good,” Poe moaned.

“It’s not too much?”

Poe could only shake his head as Rey and Finn worked together on him. Poe reached down towards Finn with one hand, while his other went towards Rey. He wanted to touch them more than he already was. They seemed to realize this as both of them took hold of Poe’s hands. Or maybe they had read his mind. It didn’t really matter how they knew - Poe was just happy they knew exactly what he wanted.

Finn pulled off of Poe’s cock, leaving a few kisses as he moved up. Poe could feel a third finger teasing him and by the time Finn had made it up to kiss his mouth, Finn slipped the finger in and Poe couldn’t help but gasp. It really had been far too long - lately they’d only had time for a quick handjob here and there, if even that.

Having three fingers inside made Poe feel full, but he knew that Finn’s cock would be even better. He could feel it pressing against him as Finn kissed him and then turned his head to kiss Rey.

“Finn,” Poe begged, but the rest of what he wanted to say disappeared from his mind as Finn’s fingers hit that sweet spot inside him. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn and held on to him, moving his hips in hopes of getting Finn’s fingers there again. 

“I think you’re just about ready,” Finn said. As he spoke, Rey was grabbing the bottle of lube and Poe watched as she slicked Finn up. Finn pulled his fingers out of Poe, lining his cock up at his entrance.

“Please,” Poe begged when Finn didn’t immediately push inside.

“I could tease you for hours like this,” Finn said. He slid his cock on Poe’s ass, but still didn’t push inside.

“Finn,” Poe whined.

“You better hurry,” Rey said. She reached down, her fingers grazing against his cock. “We wouldn’t want him completely desperate, would we?”

“That might be fun,” Finn said. 

“Come on, guys,” Poe pleaded.

“Guess we should give him what he wants,” Finn said as he pushed the head of his cock inside of Poe. At the same time, Rey wrapped her hand around Poe’s length.

“Fuck,” Poe moaned. He tried to push himself further onto Finn but then quickly found himself trying to thrust up into Rey’s hand too.

“Don’t worry,” Rey said, kissing the top of his head and wrapping her free arm around him. “We’ll take care of you.”

As Finn started to push inside, Rey stroked him. When Finn was all the way in, he leaned forward to kiss Poe, briefly breaking apart to kiss Rey, but Finn soon returned his attention to Poe’s mouth. Poe wanted to stay like that forever - Finn gently fucking him, Rey stroking him, and Poe laying between the two of them. It really was perfect.

“Fuck,” Finn groaned as he gave Poe a much harder thrust.

“You okay?” Rey asked. Almost as soon as she asked that, she let out a small cry of pleasure and her legs tightened around Poe.

“Are you?” Finn asked.

Poe wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but it was easy to not think about it as the sensations of everything Rey and Finn were doing was just about too much. They were starting to build up speed, both of them matching their pace. 

Poe could hear Rey panting behind him, and she was grinding her hips against his back. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask if she wanted to get into a better position so he could try to get her off, but before he could speak, she let out a sceram, and Poe could feel her muscles twitching around him.

“How did you -” Poe’s question was cut off by a perfect thrust from Finn, his cock hitting his prostate. 

“Rey,” Finn moaned. “Ease up. Poe first.”

“What?” Poe asked, not quite sure what Finn meant by that, but Rey started stroking him again, far more vigorously than before. Poe could only moan as Finn also increased his pace and soon, he was coming, covering his stomach with his fluid.

Just as Poe was coming down, he felt Finn bottom out and with a loud cry, Finn came as well. He collapsed on top of Poe, kissing his neck lightly and Poe ran a hand down Finn’s back. He wanted to lay down and fall asleep just like that and he nearly did so, but then Poe remembered Rey was still under him. And she was under Finn now too.

“Fuck,” Poe said, doing his best to move so he wasn’t laying on Rey so much. But Finn didn’t seem willing to move and Rey still had an arm around him. “You okay, Rey?”

“Yeah,” she said as she slid out from under him. Finn rolled to the side, finally slipping out of Poe and both Rey and Finn cuddled up next to Poe.

For several moments, they laid together in silence, none of them moving very much. Poe closed his eyes and he could feel himself starting to drift off to sleep when he felt Finn moving. He opened his eyes and smiled at Finn. He was so beautiful and Poe still had trouble believing that they were together.

“Come on,” Finn said, lightly pulling on Poe’s arm. “Let’s get you cleaned up real quick and change the bedding.”

“We can do that in the morning,” Rey mumbled. 

“Yeah,” Poe agreed. They always seemed to agree on sleeping before cleaning, but Finn was very insistent and he pulled both of them up. As they stumbled into Finn, he wrapped his arms around them, keeping them upright.

As much as Poe would have liked to have fallen asleep immediately, he really couldn’t complain because he had Finn and Rey’s hands all over him once again. They didn’t take long in the refresher and as soon as they were clean, they headed back to bed. As they approached, Poe saw the covers from the bed floating away and being replaced with a clean set. It really was useful having two Jedi around.

Seeing the use of the Force made Poe think back to earlier. That would explain a lot and they had said they were training but would Rey and Finn really use the Force for that?

“Hey,” Poe said as they settled into bed. “Were you guys using the Force on each other earlier?”

“Yep,” Rey said as she snuggled up next to Poe and rested her head on Poe’s chest. “We fucked each other with the Force.”

“It’s what we’ve been practicing,” Finn said. “It takes a lot of concentration, but I think we’ve gotten pretty good at it.”

“It certainly seemed that way. Maybe you’ll have to show me next time.”

“If you want,” Finn said. He laid down on Poe’s other side, putting an arm around both Poe and Rey.

“Yeah.” Having the Force used on him made him a little nervous, but he trusted Finn and Rey to do anything. But he could worry about that later. Now, it was far more important that he finally caught up on some sleep.

“Love you guys,” Poe mumbled as he closed his eyes . He really was the luckiest man in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/battle_walrus)!


End file.
